


Trouble on a speed dial

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Sergio murmured and Luka didn’t hang up on him even though he knew Sergio had the wrong number.





	Trouble on a speed dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esparafuso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/gifts).



> Thanks to Esparafuso for saying “let there be porn” and then roping me into it. 😂😂

“Oi, watch it,” Luka said, lifting his glass just in time to avoid Sergio’s elbow.

“Stupid signal,” Sergio said, swaying his phone from left to right before lifting it above his head, trying to find a spot with a better connection. “Stupid phone.”

“Stupid Sergio,” Marcelo said drily. “Just try calling her instead of facetiming.”

Sergio frowned. “Will that help?”

“Worth a try,” Marcelo shrugged.

Sergio was undoubtedly just about to follow Marcelo’s advice when Solari appeared behind them. “Sergio. Here you are.”

“Here I am,” Sergio agreed, absentmindedly placing his phone on the table and turning in his seat to give the man a one armed hug in a greeting.

Solari leant down and patted Sergio’s back. “Can I steal you for a moment? I want you to meet someone real quick.”

“Of course,” Sergio said, getting up and making the grave mistake of leaving his phone unattended.

“Good, good. Just follow me.”

Luka watched Sergio put on a smile and march half a step behind Solari. “He could have at least waited until after lunch,” Luka said, turning to Marcelo.

Marcelo was already reaching across the table for Sergio’s phone. “Not a word,” he warned when he saw Luka staring. “I need to get him back for last Tuesday.”

“Sure,” Luka said. He decided not to get involved in Marcelo and Sergio’s ongoing prank war a long time ago but he still ended up getting caught in the crossfire.

“You didn’t see anything,” Marcelo stressed. From where he was sitting, Luka could see everything. Marcelo was going through Sergio’s contact list, swapping names and numbers at random, making a mess of it all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luka said.

“Good boy,” Marcelo said.

“Maybe list Florentino as his mum?”

Marcelo paused, glancing up at Luka. A smile slowly grew on his face. “I like the way you think.” With few quick taps, the trap was set and Marcelo placed Sergio’s phone back on the table.

Luka finished his lunch, picked up an apple and bit into it with a crunch. “I don’t need to be there when he finds out.”

 

Marcelo waved him off and Luka went to his room to take a pregame nap. He poked around his phone for a while and he was still eating the apple when his phone rang. An apprehensive glance at the screen told him it was Sergio.

“Hmm?” Luka said around a mouthful as he finished the apple with three quick bites and tossed the core to the bin.

He didn’t think Sergio would figure it out so quickly and he hoped Sergio would realize it was Marcelo and not Luka who messed with his phone.

But when Sergio’s voice came through the phone all low and husky, Luka suddenly realized Sergio hadn’t figured out anything. “Hi there, baby. What have you been up to?”

Luka swallowed wrong and almost choked on the last chew of the apple. Before he managed to say something, Sergio went on.

“I just took a shower and I missed having you here so much.” 

Oh shit. Oh shit, Sergio didn’t realize Marcelo had mixed up his contacts and he must think it’s one of his hookups on the phone with him. Luka was going to kill Marcelo.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Sergio murmured and Luka didn’t hang up on him even though he knew Sergio had the wrong number.

Marcelo was going to die a slow, painful death. Of all the numbers he could have fucked with, he must have picked Luka’s.

“You’re so quiet baby, is this a bad time?” Sergio said, voice barely a whisper.

Luka’s cheeks heated up but he still couldn’t find it in himself to speak up and explain the mix up.

“It’s okay,” Sergio crooned into the phone. “Just let me keep you company till you can find a more private spot.”

His heart beating madly in his chest, Luka hid his face into the crook of his elbow. He was still clutching the phone to his ear but he wasn’t saying anything.

“Are you in a meeting? I can still hear you. Even if you can’t talk,” Sergio went on. There was the sound of Sergio crossing his room and pulling the blinds. When he spoke again, there was a smile in his voice. “Your breathing has picked up.”

What was Luka supposed to say? How would he even begin to explain this whole mess? Maybe he could pretend he didn’t know about the swapped numbers and just inform Sergio he called a wrong number. That way it would be Sergio’s fault and not Luka’s.

Luka really should have known letting Marcelo anywhere near Sergio’s phone would come back to bite him in the ass.

He was about to cut Sergio off and ask him what the hell was this phonecall supposed to mean when Sergio's voice dropped even lower to whisper, “I’ve been thinking about you, you know? Imagining you. I want to caress your body.”

Luka’s fingers went white around the phone.

“Would you let me have my way with you? At least this way, over the phone. Please.”

Luka’s voice audibly caught in his throat.

Sergio’s voice was quietly whispering to his ear. “I saw you watching me today, you know. And I wanted you. I want you right now. So bad. You drive me crazy.”

A shiver went down Luka’s spine and he bit on his lip to keep himself from making any sound.

“I’m touching myself right now. Feel free to join me.”

Luka’s fingers twitched but his hand didn’t move. It took a lot of effort not to respond to Sergio’s invitation.

“I’m picturing your body underneath me. So hot.”

The image danced under Luka’s eyelids.

“I’d kiss you so deep you’d be begging me to take you.”

Luka’s breath caught in his throat again.

Sergio chuckled. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Luka would. There was something deeply intimate about Sergio’s voice murmuring these things to Luka’s ear. They were quickly moving past the point where it would have been okay for Luka to say something.

Luka has wasted his chance, now the only way out was through. He was losing control ridiculously quickly. In his defence, it had been too long since he let himself unwind. More than that, this was Sergio saying all these things, suggesting things Luka seldom let himself think about.

“You’d wrap your thighs around me. I love your thighs. I would run my hands over them to tease you. Again and again. Slow strokes. Over and over again, until you’d be trembling. I’d, ah, I’d take my time. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, you know? Those shorts you always wear, they don’t leave much to the imagination, do they?”

It was so easy to forget Sergio thought he was talking to some girl. There was no room to feel guilty about it, Luka was too excited picturing himself in her place. He had Sergio’s undivided attention. He had Sergio murmuring into the phone. He had Sergio’s hands all over him, the picture was so vivid.

“Would you like that? I’d caress your thighs and spread them apart so I could get closer.”

A soft gasp escaped Luka before he could stop himself.

On the other end of the line, Sergio stopped talking and Luka’s stomach lurched at the thought that he was too loud and gave himself away. His cheeks were burning. If Sergio realized something was wrong at this point, Luka would never live it down.

He wedged the phone between his shoulder and his ear so he could clasp one of his hands over his mouth to make sure no other sounds made it through the line.

Sergio waited a moment longer and Luka wouldn’t put it past him that he was just biding his time in order to tease his partner, then Sergio spoke again.

“I want to kiss your shoulders. I want to brush aside your hair to kiss the nape of your neck and nuzzle close to you. I want to smell your hair, you always smell so sweet, it’s driving me crazy, too. Because I want to grab you and pull you into my arms and keep you there.”

Luka would happily stay forever, with Sergio’s arms around him and with their scents mingling in the air.

“I wish… Oh god, I wish I could mark you as mine. I would cover you with hickeys, like a fucking teenager. I would. Just to make sure everyone knows that you belong to me. You belong to me, right? Anyone would take one look at you and they’d know.”

Luka squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please tell me you’re mine.”

An embarrassingly high, keening noise threatened to make it past Luka’s lips. Luka bit on his lip and tried to keep it in but he didn’t manage. Not even his hand could muffle the sound completely and Sergio heard it.

In response, Luka could hear Sergio’s sharp exhale over the phone, then the slightly amused tone. “Oh god, you’ll kill me. Don’t keep it in. I want to hear you.”

Luka bit into his lip to the point where it hurt. He couldn’t risk letting out a moan that would be several tones lower than Sergio would expect from his partner. And Luka didn’t want to break the spell. The mix of embarrassment and excitement was addictive and he wanted to hear Sergio say more.

“I want to hear it,” Sergio repeated, demanding. “I want to make you scream my name.”

Luka turned his head, hopelessly trying to muffle the whimper escaping from his lips against his pillow.

“I want to hold you down and fuck you and make you come gasping my name.” Sergio’s voice was a deep, hoarse whisper that made Luka’s cock twitch. “I’d take my time with you until you’d be pliant and warm and I could slide into you to feel your walls clench around me. Would you want me to?”

Sergio chucked when he heard the way Luka’s voice hitched. “I’ll take that as a yes. And that’s good. Because I want you. I want to be inside of you.”

Luka’s cock twitched in interest and Luka reached down to press his palm against his crotch. The contact didn’t bring him much satisfaction, not even when he rubbed the heel of his palm against his cock. It wasn’t enough.

“I keep picturing it, how you’d just take it. Would you want me to take it slow?” Sergio murmured into the phone, trying to coax an answer but Luka wasn’t about to give the rouse away and he didn’t respond.

“Or would you want me to hold nothing back and just have my way with you?”

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Luka put the phone on speaker, pushed the waistband of his sweats lower and reached into his boxers.

He got his hand wrapped around his cock and gave himself a firm squeeze.

“I would still take a good care of you, baby, don't worry. Spread your legs open for me, would you?”

Luka parted his legs. His cock was smearing precome on his stomach.

“Did you do it? I hope you did, because it must be an amazing sight,” Sergio went on. “You know what I would do if I were there with you?”

Luka jerked himself off, chasing his relief with his eyes closed and with Sergio’s voice whispering to his ear all the things Luka had been imagining for the longest time.

His mind went to his favourite fantasy but this time it was different, this time he had Sergio’s voice guiding him through it and Luka couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

“Are you close?”

“Uh huh,” Luka moaned.

“Fuck, ahh, fuck, Luka.” Sergio’s voice washed over Luka like a caress, making Luka’s grip on his cock tighten almost painfully and then Luka spilled into his hand, gasping.

It wasn’t until he came down from the heights of his orgasm haze that he realized Sergio called out his name when he most definitely shouldn’t have known that.

There was nothing Luka said that could have given him away so Sergio must have known all along.

“Shit.” Luka said to the empty room and struggled to get up from his bed. The call disconnected, either because Luka accidentally poked at it as he came or because the signal really was that wonky.

His legs felt weak as he paddled to the bathroom to get himself sorted out.

He took a moment to collect himself and splash some water on his face before he strode out of the bathroom, determined. He still had some unfinished business with Sergio that needed to be resolved.

Before Luka could talk himself out of confronting Sergio, Sergio tried calling him again. Luka dismissed the call.

It was a short walk to Sergio’s room. Luka knocked on the door and then tried the door handle without waiting for Sergio to say anything. The door opened without a problem and Luka entered the room.

Sergio was lying on the bed in the same exact pose Luka had imagined him.

“Luka.”

“You didn’t think I’d just hang up on you, right?” Luka said.

Sergio grinned and slowly let his gaze rake over Luka. “I wasn’t sure room service was an option.”

“You left the door unlocked. Did you expect me to come in?”

Sergio shook his head. “I wasn’t exactly planning on this,” he admitted.

Luka took a step closer to the bed and realized Sergio still had his cock in his hand.

Sergio watched as Luka drew nearer and the he slowly started to move his hand. Luka watched, transfixed.

“I didn’t get to come. A real shame,” Sergio said. “I was getting it enjoy it. Your helpless moans.”

“Slow down,” Luka said, eyes flickering from Sergio’s cock to his eyes.

“Okay,” Sergio said and eased his movement into slow, sensual strokes.

Luka took another step closer. “How did you know it was me?”

“Luka,” Sergio panted.

Luka settled on the bed next to Sergio. “Answer me.”

“I don’t keep my hookups on a speed dial,” Sergio managed to get out and as a reward, Luka wrapped his hand around Sergio’s cock, his fingers curling around Sergio’s.

Sergio’s other hand tightened on Luka’s hip.

“And?” Luka prompted.

Sergio took a moment to pant through the novelty of the sensation, then he grunted, “I realized I left my phone there for you to fuck with. I thought it was you. Wanted to get you back for that prank.”

“Turns out you’d rather fuck me than fuck with me, huh?” Luka asked as he started to jerk Sergio through it. Sergio was on the edge, had been on the edge for a while, and it didn’t take much.

“Ahh, fuck, Luka, yes.”

“Yes,” Luka promised and Sergio came with a grunt.

Luka idly skated his fingers across Sergio’s chest in haphazard patterns until Sergio slung his arm around his shoulders and brought Luka to lie down with him. Luka pushed closer, shuddering in Sergio’s arms when Sergio cupped his ass in his palm.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Sergio mumbled.

“You aren’t wearing any,” Luka said.

Sergio nuzzled his nose into Luka’s neck. “You really do smell good. You didn’t get to shower again, did you.”

Luka didn’t. “Are you offering?”

Sergio groaned. “You’ll kill me.”

“Well, you almost killed me when you called,” Luka said and let go of Sergio when Sergio started to turn and slither down the bed.

“Wanted to make you regret poking around my phone and thinking I wouldn’t notice.”

“Wasn’t me, though,” Luka pointed out.

“Yeah, I realized. A little late.”

“Perfect timing,” Luka said, sucking in a breath when Sergio bent down to press his lips against Luka’s ribcage.

Sergio picked a spot and then he sucked on the skin, not biting though, just teasing it with his tongue, then tugging and nibbling on it with his teeth. Then he closed his lips around the spot to suck at it again. There was going to be a mark, Luka was well aware, but he didn’t care. Sergio kept to only one spot and Luka would have no problems claiming it was a bruise he got in the training earlier. It wasn’t like anyone would suspect the bruise to actually be a mark of ownership. Sergio must have been thinking along the same lines because he took great care to make sure the hickey stayed shaped like a bruise and contained to the one area.

“Who knew you’d be so into it,” Sergio said when he finally pulled back to inspect his work on Luka’s skin. He softly prodded the spot with his fingers.

“Marcelo, probably,” Luka groaned. “Though I don’t think this is the outcome he had in mind.”

Sergio’s fingers stilled. “The fucker. We need to retaliate!”

“Oh yeah? You’ve got a plan?”

 

As it turned out a few hours later, Sergio did have a plan.

At the team’s dinner that night, Marcelo was watching Sergio intently, barely hiding his smile. Sergio pretended not to notice the staring and casually piled food onto his plate.

Finally, Marcelo’s curiosity got the better of him. “So how did it go? Did you get the facetime working or did you have to make a phone call?”

“Oh, that. I had to call,” Sergio said airily. “But it was great. Lead to the best phone sex of my life.”

“What? Fuck no. Really?” Marcelo stammered.

“Really,” Sergio drawled. “The absolute best.”

Marcelo’s jaw dropped and his eyes flickered between Sergio and Luka.

Luka offered Marcelo a small grin then turned to mind his food.

“Want to hear more about it?” Sergio asked. “Maybe you could take some pointers.”

Marcelo choked on thin air. “You know what, I think I saw Vini over there and I’ve heard he wanted to talk to me,” Marcelo babbled, grabbing his food and beating a hasty retreat.

Luka gave Sergio a kick under the table but Sergio just shrugged and said, “Fair’s fair.”

Luka hummed, not really in a position to complain about the ongoing prank war. It sure had its perks. “The absolute best?” He echoed.

Sergio raised his eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”


End file.
